Is this true?
by mrs.potter47
Summary: Hermione Granger is very confused. What would she do? Draco Malfoy said I love You. Please read it story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." Draco Malfoy told Hermione Granger. "W-what?" Hermione asked with confusion. Draco sighed and said, "Please don't make me say it again!" Draco blurted. "What I'm trying to say is… I think I've fallen for you Hermione Granger." Draco said calmly. "What is this joke, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an angry tone. "Over the summer you've changed, you're prettier although you're still that bookworm." Draco explained. "Please give me a chance, Hermione." Draco begged. '_This is the first time I've seen Draco, I mean Malfoy beg.' _Hermione thought. "Wait, you called me Hermione." Hermione said in shock. "Yes, you don't like it? Wait a minute, don't change the topic. Please give me a chance." Draco said but now, he kneeled before Hermione. "Malfoy, is that you? You are kneeling in front of me!" Hermione blurted. "Please Hermione, call me Draco." Draco begged. "Okay, I'll give you a chance but, if I knew that this was a big joke, you'd wish you'd never been born!" Hermione said in a loud voice and started walking away. "Thank you so much!" Draco said so that Hermione could hear.

In the Gryffindor Common Room…

'_Why me…?'_ Were the words that were floating in Hermione's head. _'Why did I give him a chance?'_ Hermione thought. Then she got the pillow from the couch she was sitting on and screamed. "Hermione! What is going on with you?" Harry and Ron said together. Hermione, realizing her stupidness, apologized. "Sorry, guys. I'm just thinking about something." "It's okay." Harry said.

Hermione woke up and found an owl outside her window. She was wondering from who it was because she didn't know the owl. She opened her window and got the piece of parchment from the owl. She opened it and read,

**Meet me tomorrow beside the lake at 5:00 in the afternoon. Wear your best clothes. **

**Signed, Draco.**

Hermione was confused but she decided to go besides, it was a Saturday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. Read and Review. Give me some ideas please…. Sorry if this first chapter is too short.


	2. The Date

Hermione woke the next morning and took a shower. She dressed up and ate breakfast.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said and waved at Hermione. "Over here." He added. "Hermione walked towards him and said, "Good Morning' Harry." "Where's Ron?" She added. "Oh, he's over there talking to Lavender." Harry answered. "I see." Hermione said with a smile. "So…what are your plans for today?" Harry asked and took a bite of his bacon. "I have a date." Hermione replied. "With whom?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. "Please forgive me, Harry. I said yes to Dra--- I mean Malfoy's invitation." Hermione replied apologetically. "What!" Harry said a little bit loud. "I'm sorry, he begged me." Hermione explained. "I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione." Harry said calmly. "Of course Harry." Hermione answered. "Just let me know if he did something wrong to you, okay?" Harry said. "Don't worry, I'll let you know." Hermione said with a smile. "So…How are things with you and Cho?" Hermione asked curiously. "I asked her out." Harry said simply. "What'd she say?" Hermione asked and bit a piece of her toast. "Yes." Harry said. "Good for you." Hermione said with a little laugh. Ron joined them and said, "She said yes! Woohoo!" "Are you alright Ron?" Harry asked. "Of course I am!" Ron replied. The three of them talked while eating then, Hermione felt that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Draco looking at her. Draco winked and smiled at her. "See you guys later!" Hermione said to both Ron and Harry and walked away.

Hours passed then Hermione realized that she has a date. "Oh my gosh! I forgot all about the date!" She told herself. She took a bath and used muggle shampoos to make her hair smell nice. She opened her wardrobe and looked for a nice outfit. She found a flowered-pink skirt and a white sleeveless top. _This would do…_She thought. It was 15 minutes before the time of the date. She fixed her hair, soft curls at the end. She wore a pink doll shoes and a lavender purse. She ran to the lake and found a handsome Draco Malfoy waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late." She apologized. "It's okay, You look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous!" Draco said and his mouth was slightly open. "Thanks." Hermione said and she blushed. "So…what are your plans for this date?" Hermione asked. "Well…I'm planning to take you for a walk, let's talk so that we can know each other a lot better." Draco replied. "That sounds good, okay." Hermione said and smiled at Draco. "You know what, You are so pretty especially when you smile." Draco said. "Thanks." Hermione answered and once again blushed. They started walking and Draco held Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't bother to remove Draco's hand off hers. _Her_ _hands are so soft. _Draco thought. They shared stories and before they knew it was dark. "I have to go now, Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione apologized but she didn't take her hands off Draco's yet. "Okay. Goodnight Hermione." Draco said. "Goodnight M—I mean Draco." Hermione replied. She started walking away. "Hermione, wait…" Draco ran towards Hermione and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her in the lips. After the kiss Hermione said, "Goodnight, I enjoyed the date, thanks." "Your welcome." Draco said and gave her a flying kiss.

"How's you date Hermione?" Harry asked in the Gryffindor Common Room. "It was great!" She replied. "Good." Harry said and gave Hermione a smile. "He's great, Harry." Hermione said. "Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Yes." Hermione replied.

Sorry if this one's too short. I'll update soon! Read and review. Thanks for my reviewers. Please give me some ideas.


End file.
